


月半小夜曲（部长受）

by Egglets



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egglets/pseuds/Egglets





	月半小夜曲（部长受）

纽特又梦见了那段记忆。

虽然眼前一片黑暗，但他清楚的意识到自己身在梦中。空气中有血和污秽的味道，他听见一个带着呛声的喘息，好像有人在濒死挣扎。房间里回荡着某个人不紧不慢的脚步声，他无法分辨是哪个方向。似乎那人也刻意为此。

“帕西，帕西，帕西。”一个亲切圆滑的声音，他从脊柱上泛起一阵刺骨的寒意，那是格林德沃的声音。“你就是不肯放弃，是不是？”

没有回答，似乎帕西瓦尔也已经无法回答，纽特很凝神才能听见极其轻微的鼻息。他很虚弱了，每一口呼吸里仿佛都带着血。纽特希望他就这样昏过去，希望他不要再清醒着承受这些——

“快快复苏。”格林德沃柔和地说。

复苏咒是有光亮的，但纽特的眼前仍然伸手不见五指。这是魔法造就的黑暗，有人刻意把这记忆的主人留在这一片漆黑里。纽特几乎能理解这么做的原因，这样对方就永远不知道下一击会以什么样的方式或时间到来，你只是在一片黑暗中无限恐惧的等待。

而对帕西瓦尔而言，黑暗所代表的又远远不止如此。纽特知道，他在黑暗里所受的伤害太多了，足够多到让他想要一辈子留在光明里。

他听见帕西瓦尔呛咳一声，老魔杖强大的魔法逼着他醒转过来。纽特听见铁链在空中碰撞的声响，他大约是被吊着的。格林德沃是不会允许他的手在自己的视线范围之外的。

“黑暗，有趣的东西。”格林德沃的声音在四壁回响，“可以给你一夜好眠，掩藏形迹……”

纽特听见什么东西拖曳的声音，格林德沃的声音忽然近在身前，亲昵如耳语：“……也可以做下很多让人愉快的事情。你对这个感受最深了，是不是，帕西？”

“你不会得到你想要的，格林德沃。”他终于听见了帕西瓦尔的声音，轻不可闻，嘶哑得像一片流沙。

“与你相反，我是个慷慨的人，非常愿意给予你……一些东西。”格林德沃亲切的说。纽特听见一点破碎的声音，似乎格林德沃强行扯起了他的喉咙，逼出他胸腔里最后一点空气。“让我们把那些都挨个试一遍，再来看看你能不能想起来我想要的东西，如何？钻心剜骨。”

尖锐剧烈的喘息，铁链在空中猛烈的叮叮作响。格林德沃一直没有撤销咒语，那铁链凄厉的响声像刀一样割着纽特的耳膜。不知过了多久，那响声一阵阵的弱下去了，只剩下间或轻微叮的一声，像是无法控制的抽搐。

“这就好多了，是吗？摄神取念。”格林德沃的声音又说。

良久的沉默，格林德沃轻轻的笑声。

“强韧的大脑屏障，格雷夫斯部长。”他轻声说，“啊，但我看到了一点东西……破碎，但的确在那儿。忒修斯·斯卡曼德，是吗？你最好的朋友……哦不，不止如此……”

“出……去。”帕西瓦尔低声说。

他很困难才把这两个字吐出来。但格林德沃咂了咂嘴，似乎真的遇到了什么阻碍。“太倔强了，帕西。你就非要选最难的那条路。钻心剜骨。”

这一次铁链响的时间短得多，格林德沃没用多久就撤销了咒语，重新使用了摄神取念。但他似乎仍然对结果不满意。

“我真的不想这么做。”他真心实意的说，“但你没有留给我多少选择。”

他打了个响指，纽特听到人体跌落在地上的声音，铁链碰撞，格林德沃没有除去他的束缚。

“你在发抖，帕西。很冷吗？”他像情人似的问，“还是太疼了？”

没有回答，只有喘息和摩擦声，好像有一只好整以暇的手滑过皮肤。“以你这个年纪来说，你的状态相当……优美，格雷夫斯部长。为谁准备着吗？”

“这就是你想干的事，格林德沃？”帕西瓦尔忽然低声冷笑，“你的脑子比我想得要简单。”

“哦，你不知道关于我的很多事情，帕西。”格林德沃亲切的说，“不要试着激怒我，对现在的你没好处。我知道你想死，但不会那么容易的，亲爱的，不会那么容易。而且……”

他压低声音，“你最不想遇到的就是这件事，对不对？”

“你要是觉得这点事情就会让我……”

“哦，但这不是任何事，是吗？”格林德沃贴着他的耳朵问，“那个黑暗的马厩，你一直都没能忘记吧？你在一个麻瓜的手下，无力反抗，任他宰割……”

忽然有稻草的气味，周围亮了一点，纽特朦朦胧胧的看出这似乎是个马厩一般的地方，有着破旧的木隔板和成垛的稻草，不远处有一盏没有点燃的油灯。

“你那时候还很年轻，是吗？”格林德沃轻声说，“怀着济世救人的梦想，想要帮助所有你能够到的人，完全不分他们是否值得拯救……”

他挥挥魔杖，强迫帕西瓦尔抬头往前看。马厩的门打开了，年轻的帕西瓦尔走了进来，穿着军装，鬓角霜白。他很瘦，腰在皮带里是窄窄的一束，看起来明显的面带病容。他身后是一个下巴宽阔的军官，手里的枪口紧紧顶着他的后腰。他是被枪逼进来的。

“我想不出来你最好的朋友为什么会把你一个人留给格里高利。”格林德沃好整以暇的评论道，“毕竟你此时没有魔法，那么……脆弱。”

帕西瓦尔一进门就转身试图攻击那军官，但那人比他快得多，他拨开帕西瓦尔的手，用枪柄狠狠击在他太阳穴上，帕西瓦尔立刻踉跄一步，那人跟上一击，把他彻底击倒在地上。

“啊哟，那看起来真疼。”格林德沃评论道，“你没被他打死真是个奇迹。”

他们看着年轻的帕西瓦尔试图爬起来，被军靴一脚踢在肚子上，蜷缩起来。格林高利又狠狠补了几脚，抓着头发把他拎起来按在隔墙上，他向后肘击在格里高利肋下，后者吃痛略微退开一些，他趁机翻过来，却正迎上一个重重的拳头，职业麻瓜军人的力量凶暴的扇在他脸上，他跌在一旁的稻草垛里。仍然试着爬起来，格里高利欺上去又补了几拳。每一下都重重的打在他的太阳穴上，每一下都是足以致命的攻击。格林德沃是对的，帕西瓦尔能活着真的是一个奇迹。

“麻瓜，暴力又简陋的生物。”格林德沃感慨道。年轻的军医全身都软了，几近昏迷，仍然试图推拒格里高利，只是手臂已经失去力量和准头，茫然的推在空气里，被施暴者轻易拨开翻了过去，抽掉他的皮带开始捆他的手。“你那时候已经看不见了吧？”

“你展示给我看这些有什么意义？”帕西瓦尔粗暴的问，不去看已经开始扯他裤子的麻瓜军官。“这些都只是无关紧要的过去。”

格林德沃笑了，把他的下巴转回去，逼着他看着那人踢开他的腿，吐了口吐沫在手心里，随便捅了两下就硬插了进去。纽特看见他发抖的腿。没有魔法的他在那人身下无能为力，任人宰割……

“你要是不要抖得那么厉害，大约会更有说服力一点。”格林德沃恶毒地轻声说，与格里高利嘲弄的声音合成一处。“……医生。”

帕西瓦尔沉默了。格林德沃仍然捏着他的下巴，他没法逃走，只能眼睁睁的看着那麻瓜把他的脸按在草垛里。

“我想不通你为什么不肯加入我。”格林德沃在他耳边说，“看看这些麻瓜对你做了什么，帕西。”他听起来竟然有一丝真切的心痛，“没有巫师该被这样低贱的生物侮辱。与你相比，他们只配在泥里爬行。”

有那么一瞬间，纽特惊惧的发现，他觉得格林德沃说得是对的。

“不。”帕西瓦尔低声说。“巫师还是麻瓜都不是一个人是否善良的标准。麻瓜有他们的罪犯，我们也有我们的黑巫师。与有没有魔法，是什么国籍，流着什么样的血都没有关系。人类之恶……远在这一切之上。你就是这种恶的集大成者，格林德沃。”

“经历了这一切还能这么说……我相信你的每一个字都是真诚的。”格林德沃遗憾的叹一口气，“那我们真的没什么可说了。格雷夫斯部长。”

仿佛只是眨眼的功夫，他们就移动了位置，格林德沃动动手指，把帕西瓦尔扔在草垛上，“你所害怕的，都会一次次回来。”他唱歌似的说，格里高利出现在他身边，坚实粗野，宽阔的下巴咧开一个令人恶心的笑容。

那幻象往前走了一步，帕西瓦尔没有畏缩，他抬头冷冷的看着格林德沃。“如果你以为一个幻象……”

“你太小看我了。”格林德沃不满的说，“这可不是傲罗们那种光影织成的小把戏。”

他打了个响指，格里高利扑下去，开始如回忆中一样撕扯帕西瓦尔的裤子。这个幻象——人形——竟然是有实体的。他的动作就如同那个麻瓜的军官一样凶暴。帕西瓦尔挣扎了一下，立刻被他重重一巴掌扇倒在草垛里。

无法保持那冷漠的表情，帕西瓦尔很明显的惊慌起来，但他没有后退，反而陡然前倾，提腿凶狠地踹在格里高利的腹部。但那个魔法凝成的人形丝毫不为所动，他抓住帕西瓦尔的脚踝猛力下拖，挥拳重击在他太阳穴上，帕西瓦尔丝毫不肯后退，他猛然挥手——然后痛叫出声。

他没法使用无杖，格林德沃已经把他手上的每一根骨头都折断了，他的双手扭曲淤紫。格里高利按住他，强行把他翻了过去，抽出皮带开始捆他的手。他猛烈挣扎，动作极其激烈，已经完全失去了控制。

纽特心如刀绞。他看得出帕西瓦尔已经恐惧到了极点，他的背绷得像一张弓，魔力从身体的每一个角落爆发，冲向那人，但仍然无济于事，那人形只是自顾自地做着与记忆中同样的事。把他的脸按在草垛里，扯他的裤子，然后——

“不。”帕西瓦尔终于出声了，他头上冷汗如雨，“放开——放开我！”

“没那么冷静了，是不是？”格林德沃站在旁边轻松的说。帕西瓦尔死死盯着他，双目血红。

“你以为——”他说不下去了，格里高利大笑着捅进他身体里，他咬住牙忍耐，脸侧绷起锋利的线条，“你以为这种事就能——”

“继续歌唱吧，种马。”格林德沃笑道，“我很久没听到你发出这么多声音了。”

他已经成功了。纽特突然意识到。语言是精神的裂口，帕西瓦尔再也没法在他最深重的噩梦里继续保持沉默，维持他哪怕钻心咒都没能打破的大脑屏障。

帕西瓦尔被冲撞得一晃一晃，他的脸被那麻瓜死死按在粗糙的稻草里，但眼神仍然如凶狠不屈的狼，死死咬着格林德沃。格林德沃笑眯眯地与他对视。过了好一会，帕西瓦尔不再看他，只是闭眼忍耐身后的痛楚，苍白的额头上满是冷汗，一直流进眼睛里，又从睫毛滴落下来，宛如泪水。空气里只有皮肉相撞的声音和他轻微的喘息。

纽特希望这一切立刻结束，格林德沃立刻倒地死亡，或者至少帕西瓦尔能昏过去远离这一场残酷的强暴，但他知道，哪一种都是痴心妄想。他没法转开视线，只能看着他的配偶被人肆意践踏侮辱。格里高利抓起他的头发，逼他抬起上半身来，更深的插入他，伤害他——为什么这一切还没结束？为什么这一切不是一场噩梦？纽特浑身发抖。已经这么久了，为什么这个麻瓜还在——

“你可能发现了。”格林德沃闲适的开口，“你的上级军官远比他应有的持久。”

他用两根手指抚过帕西瓦尔被冷汗浸透的苍白侧脸，捻了捻手指，“在你给出我想要的答案之前，他是不会停下的。你真的想要这样吗？帕西，活在一个永远不会终止的噩梦里？我情愿你自己给我想要的东西，而不是逼着我从你脑子里撬。”

帕西瓦尔没有回话，他在格里高利手下艰难的转过脸来，冷笑了一下，眼神里仍然满是讥嘲与不屑。那就是他给格林德沃全部的回答。

格林德沃叹了一口气，摇摇头。“你就是爱给我添麻烦，帕西。”

他抽出魔杖抵住帕西瓦尔伤痕累累的胸膛。“钻心剜骨！”

帕西瓦尔在这双重的痛苦下再也没法咬住声音，他在那麻瓜粗野的手下扭曲起来，放声惨叫，凄厉的声音如毒蛇，一直钻进纽特的大脑里去——他在经历地狱，而纽特无能为力，什么也做不了，只能看着他被人侮辱，看着他血流满地，筋断骨折——停下吧，求求你，不要再让他经历这些了，放开他，放开他——

“……纽特，纽特！”

他猛然睁眼，心如擂鼓，满头冷汗。帕西瓦尔在他身边，撑起身子看着他。

“做噩梦了？”他担忧的摸摸纽特的脸。纽特怔怔的抓住他的手，那双手干净修长，让人完全无法联想到梦中那两只变形扭曲的淤紫肉块。

一盏台灯微亮，他穿着的晨衣微微敞开，露出一段胸膛到小腹的优美曲线。皮肤光润，因为长期不见日光有些苍白。纽特摸进去，从他的小腹摸到后腰抱紧。把额头顶在他结实的胸膛上。听见他稳定的心跳。他听起来健康强壮，就像任何一个幸福的普通人一样，从没有任何坏事发生在他身上，没有地牢，没有钻心咒，也没有在格林德沃的地牢里一遍遍的重温噩梦。

那凄厉的惨叫仍回荡在他耳边。他抱紧帕西瓦尔的腰，咬紧了牙。

他沉默得太久了，帕西瓦尔担心起来。“怎么了？”他轻声问，把纽特搂在怀里。

“格林德沃。”纽特含糊的说。“我梦见他……他……”

这不是他该看见的回忆，他没法说出口，但帕西瓦尔误解了，他重重吻纽特的发顶。“都过去了。”他低声安慰纽特，“他不会再有机会伤害你了。”

纽特紧紧抱着帕西瓦尔不撒手。

“我很害怕。”他轻声说。“我很怕会见不到你。”

帕西瓦尔想过自杀，听格林德沃的口气，他几乎是一直在尝试去死。他完全可能成功自杀，被格林德沃活活折磨死或是在钻心咒下疯掉……有很大可能纽特根本就见不到他，他会是格林德沃受害者名单上又一具血污模糊的尸体。

“不会的，你找到我了。”

“我没有找到你。”纽特抬头望他，“是忒修斯找到的你。”

帕西瓦尔笑了。

“是你找到的我。”他吻纽特的额头，“你带来了希望，不是你一直坚信我们能出去，我可能会烂在格林德沃的牢房里。我那时候……已经不相信还有逃脱的可能了。”

纽特想起记忆中帕西瓦尔狼一样不屈的眼神，和他在格林德沃的牢房里见到他时他那黯淡的黑眼睛。格林德沃选取的帕西瓦尔的记忆只到他被捕后很短的一段时间，纽特不敢想象在那之后他又经历了怎样残酷的折磨，才能把他的意志摧折到再也燃不起一丝希望的火光。

纽特撑起身子，捧着他的脸仔细端详。如今帕西瓦尔的眼睛像火里的黑曜石那样闪亮，一个人影映在里面，纽特仔细观察那人影，鸟窝似的卷发，削瘦的脸颊，满脸的雀斑。那是他自己。

他抚摸帕西瓦尔平整宽阔的额头和深刻的眉眼，手指占有性的滑过他轮廓精致的下颌，这男人英俊得近乎漂亮了，纽特想到那瓶记忆中他二十多岁时的样子，年轻的格雷夫斯医生走过医院的走廊，护士们放下手里的活计看他。

帕西瓦尔任他摸，眼里含着笑后仰，让赤裸的胸腹更多的暴露在他面前，纽特几乎是不由自主的摸了上去，一路向下。他很清楚自己的优势何在，这个狡猾的家伙。

“喜欢吗？”他低沉的问，让纽特的脊背一阵颤栗。“斯卡曼德先生？”

纽特非常诚实的点头，手去勾帕西瓦尔的脖子，后者会意地抱着他侧翻，压在他身上吻他。他对纽特的每一个动作都响应良好，就像他的阿尼玛格斯形态，用脚跟轻轻碰一下侧腹，那高大的黑马就知道该为他转弯还是停下。

这个男人可以为他戴上笼头束具，为他跨越一切障碍，为他违反自己所持的法律，甚至为他付出性命。在戴上结婚戒指几个月后，纽特仿佛是刚刚才无比清晰的认识到了这一点：帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯几乎会为他做任何事。

这样的权力给一个男人带来的力量感是无可比拟的，纽特战栗起来，同时感到兴奋和惶恐。帕西瓦尔给他的太多了，而除了一屋子神奇动物，纽特并没有什么可以提供给他的。

而除此之外，一个想法让他自己都害怕起自己来。

他还能为我做到什么地步？

“但我什么也没有为你做过。”他喃喃的说。

“胡说。”他的配偶去解他的衣扣，摸他微凸的小腹。“你在最绝望的时候给了我活下去的指望。不要小看这种能力，纽特。”

黑眼睛很认真的看着他。“你给了我一切。”

他吻纽特的脖子，开始暧昧的往下舔。“而我都不知道要怎么才能……充分的报答你。”

他往下舔的时候纽特抽掉了他的衣带，把他的衣服从肩上褪下去，看他山峦般起伏的肩线，�帕西瓦尔的手伸进他的裤子里，一个指节探进他的后穴。

纽特按住了他的手。帕西瓦尔抬头看他。

“不想要吗？”

纽特挺身坐起来，轻轻碰他的肩膀，帕西瓦尔会意，爬上来吻他。他对纽特太过了解了，纽特一个手势他就会做出反应。纽特见过他一声令下让整个MASUSA大楼的傲罗都动作起来的样子，与他在纽特面前的温柔驯顺简直天壤之别。他在外面像一只威严的雄狮，回家却毫不犹豫的对配偶露出柔软的肚皮。

“你想要什么？”他在唇齿之间说，轻轻咬着纽特的下嘴唇。“亲爱的？”

“我……”纽特有点犹豫，他知道这绝对不属于帕西瓦尔的偏好，但他真的想知道他是否会为他让步。“我想试试……”

他暗示性的摸上男人的后腰，一路往他身后探去。不出他意料的，帕西瓦尔陡然僵住了。纽特立刻后悔了，他当然不会想要这个，他在这方面的糟糕体验已经足够多了。

“对不起。”纽特马上道歉，把手缩了回去。“我不该提起这个，忘了它吧。”

他的退缩让帕西瓦尔愣了一下，他赶紧安抚地亲吻纽特的嘴唇。“没关系。”他仿佛是在说服自己，“这不是什么重要的事。”

他从纽特身上翻了下去，躺回床上，勾着纽特的脖子让他俯在自己身上。

那双黑眼睛温柔地看着他。“如果你想要。”

纽特犹豫一下，“你确定吗？我从来没做过这个。”

他没有放弃显然让帕西瓦尔有点意外，但他没有提出反对意见，“你也没和别人做过这个吗？”

“没有。”纽特承认道。“在你之前……谁也没有。”

“那我又要拿走你的一个第一次了。”帕西瓦尔笑了。他仰躺在床上张开手来，胸腹毫无防备地对纽特敞开，一个毋庸置疑的许可。

纽特压上去吻他。“我想对你做很多事。”他小声说。“很多很多事。”

“任何事。”帕西瓦尔保证道，他已经不年轻了，但身材依然完美，像一匹健硕的种马，或者一尊大理石的雕塑。灯光在他的皮肤上跳跃，那结实的身躯在丝绸中伸展开来，每一块肌肉的形状都几近完美，引着人去用唇舌膜拜。

这尊肉欲的偶像躺在纽特身下，声音低沉：“都是你的，拿去吧。”

一般人的脸上有一到两个值得称道的亮点，就可称为魅力十足了，但纽特描摹自己配偶的脸时，竟然找不出一处不喜欢的地方。他不知道这是自己情人眼里出西施，还是帕西瓦尔本身过于完美，那乌黑的眼睛望着他的时候，他脑海里就想不起其他任何事。

“你真美。”他轻声说，沿着帕西瓦尔的高挺的鼻梁一路向下，吻过他的薄唇和下颌精致的线条，帕西瓦尔偏过脖子让他舔吻自己的侧颈。纽特学着他的动作拧弄他的乳头，覆上去轻咬，帕西瓦尔的手指不知是鼓励还是抗拒的轻轻拉扯他的卷发。纽特有些急躁地伸手下去他腿间揉弄了两下他的阴茎，两根手指就插进了他的后穴，那肉洞相当紧，他用力往里塞了塞，试着抽动了一下。帕西瓦尔吃痛喊了一声。

“抱歉。”纽特半心半意的咕哝道，帕西瓦尔的身体又紧又热的咬着他的手指，他的阴茎为此跃跃欲试地抬起头来。他不确定它能在帕西瓦尔的身体里坚持多久，但他十分清楚自己想要赶紧进去。他又试着加了一根手指，帕西瓦尔抖了一下，看起来似乎想要逃跑，但最终还是留在了原地。

“轻点，小混蛋。”他脸色有些白，“别对我那么粗暴。”

他夹住纽特的手不许他动，自己把手盖在小腹上，轻轻念了一句什么，润滑的液体从肉道中涌出，纽特的手指立刻就动得顺畅多了。

他似乎很熟悉这个咒语，纽特有点不高兴：“你用过很多次这个咒语吗？”

帕西瓦尔笑笑，“润滑咒……伟大的发明，为我省了多少事……嘶！轻点！”

纽特突然把三根手指一起捅了进去，力道不小，帕西瓦尔的腿在他身侧绷紧了想要后退，纽特赶紧凑上前讨好地吻他。

“抱歉。”他可怜巴巴的说，手指仍然在他的后穴里没有拿出来。“还疼吗？”

帕西瓦尔喘了两口气，“没关系。”他开玩笑地摸摸纽特的脸，“第一次，我原谅你了。”

他夹住纽特的腰，“继续。”

帕西瓦尔的腿很漂亮，纽特爱重地抚摸他修长的大腿曲线，把他的膝盖推得更开，让自己能更清晰的看见他的私密处，那深红的穴口柔顺地咬着他的手指，随着他每一次的推进微微收缩着。帕西瓦尔有一点勃起了，纽特用另一只手撸动他的阴茎，让他微微喘息起来。

“舒服吗？”纽特轻声问，非常专业的指压着帕西瓦尔的前列腺，反复刺激着那块栗子大小的凸起，帕西瓦尔拱起腰回应他，后穴更加湿润的围绕着他。

纽特抽出手来，将已经勃起的阴茎头部对准了入口。“我可以进来吗？”他轻声问，吻帕西瓦尔汗湿的额头。

“做你想做的。”帕西瓦尔喘息着笑道，“仁慈的路易斯啊，你不需要每次都问我——”

没等他说完，纽特就开始往里顶，帕西瓦尔咬着牙忍耐，搂紧了他的背。插入的过程几乎要有一辈子那么长，纽特一直没有停下，肉茎重重碾过每一寸嫩肉，插到根部时帕西瓦尔终于一口气喘出来，已经满身是汗。

那肉腔里又紧又热，夹得纽特眼前一阵阵发白，他喘了两口，就想试着抽动，帕西瓦尔的大腿紧紧夹住他。

“别动。”他用气声说，“我很久没做过这个了。让我缓一缓。”

纽特把他的头发撸上去，看他庄严的额头和湿漉漉的黑眼睛，这男人的美丽远超他想象。“我现在动会怎么样？”

“我明天会没法上班。”帕西瓦尔诚实的回答，“我不年轻了，亲爱的。请对我温柔点。”

他在钻心咒面前也没有服过软，但他却在纽特身下讨饶，他说请的样子让纽特下腹一紧，像有一团火在那里燃烧。

“对不起。”他咬帕西瓦尔的嘴唇，“我可能没什么自制力。”

帕西瓦尔刚张嘴要问，就差点叫了出来。纽特微微抽出，重重撞在了他身体里，他咬紧牙，纽特轻轻抚摸他的脸，拇指擦过他的下唇，往他的牙关里顶。

“别忍着。”他有点羞怯的低声说，下身仍然不停的撞击着，像一只特别固执的顶角公山羊，“我想听你的声音。”

忒修斯还在隔壁。帕西瓦尔担心的看了一眼门口，纽特展开他的手与他十指相扣，“我下隔音咒了。”

他像小动物似的拱帕西瓦尔的脖子，“叫出来。”又用力顶一下，“为我叫出来，帕西。”

他要求得过于恳切，而他们下身的热度也积累得越来越高，帕西瓦尔放弃的叹出一口气，随着他的每一次动作呻吟出声。他出声了纽特的兴致就更高，一下比一下顶得更用力，把他的声音也撞得破碎晃动。他的阴茎很长，每一下都顶在极深的地方，几乎让他的内脏都为此颤动。

帕西瓦尔抱着纽特的背，很小心的控制指甲不要掐进他的皮肤里，抬腰把他更好的纳入身体里，随着他的动作律动着。润滑咒的效力有些弱了，他又无声的给自己补了一个。

没过多久，纽特的动作就开始无序起来，他又急又快地操着帕西瓦尔，阴茎在穴口拍出一片白沫。帕西瓦尔配合的闭着眼呻吟，腿紧紧缠着他的腰。纽特干得急了，并没能很好的刺激到他的敏感点，他悄悄把手探下去照顾自己。

他的腰为了配合纽特已经抬得发酸了，穴口被长久的摩擦，开始麻木的痛，但动物学家竟然仍没有要结束的意思，长时间的野外生活让他筋骨强健——太强健了。他的腰像一节强韧的芦苇，反复摆动着，打桩似的操个没完。帕西瓦尔认命的搂着他的肩膀，让他把自己撞出低沉的呻吟来。

又过了相当长的一段时间，帕西瓦尔的喉咙有些哑了，快感盖不住腰腿撕裂的酸痛，和纽特比他真的不年轻了，这样长久的体力消耗让他越来越无法承受。他偏头看了一眼钟，很快就要天亮了，但他真的想要再睡一觉。

“我爱你。”他在纽特耳边喘息着说，捏了捏他的颈子。

“我也爱你，帕西。”纽特低声回答。

那我们就都替对方省点事吧。帕西瓦尔想。他轻轻咬着纽特的肩膀，空出手探进了他的后穴，开始刺激他的敏感点，同时夹紧了自己的身体——

纽特叫了一声，总算高潮了。他压紧了帕西瓦尔，把头埋在他的颈子里，开始一波一波的射精，帕西瓦尔自己加紧撸动了两把，也射在了他们之间。纽特射完了，结结实实的压在他身上，忽然笑出了声。

“原来是这种感觉。”他气喘吁吁的说，翻了下来躺在帕西瓦尔旁边，修长的四肢伸展开来，细长的胳膊搭在他腰上，有一搭没一搭的抚摸着他，表情满意，像一只吃饱喝足的羚羊。

“你喜欢吗？”帕西瓦尔有点忧愁的问，他腰酸背痛，连一根手指都不想抬，不得不说，纽特在床上的技巧实在有待提高。

纽特仔细思考了一下。“虽然偶尔这样一次也不错……但我可能更喜欢在下面。”

帕西瓦尔大松了一口气，摸了摸他的脸。“很高兴我们达成了共识。”

纽特射了不少，他感觉腿间粘腻不堪，想下床冲个澡，但纽特拉着他不让他走。

“再来一次。”他把帕西瓦尔往身下拖，后者惊讶的发现他年轻的情人已经又硬了起来，“你知道，就是确定一下……”

“我明天还要上班。”帕西瓦尔想把他按回去，纽特灵活地躲开他的手，像只豹子似的把他扑倒在床上，一只手又探进他的身下，开始搅动他湿漉漉的后穴。“拜托，帕西。就一次。”

“真的不行……啊……”他拒绝的不那么坚定，纽特已经掰开他的腿插了进去。这一次他进去得轻车熟路，直抵帕西瓦尔的敏感点。帕西瓦尔还没喘出一口气，他就大开大合的操干起来，他之前射进去的东西还没有清理，润滑咒也还没有失效，淫靡的水声在房间里响成一片。

“我会很快的。”纽特在这一片淫乱的声音中保证道，低下头亲吻帕西瓦尔的嘴唇。

“我真的要没法……没法上班了……”帕西瓦尔喘息着推他，纽特抓住他的手亲吻，然后扣在头顶，更深更重的操进去。他第二次显然从容得多了，每一下都顶在最要命的位置上，帕西瓦尔腰眼发酸，腿几乎夹不住他的腰。

“今天还有会……纽特、纽特——”

“继续叫我的名字。”纽特很急的说，把他的膝盖抓在手里向上推，让帕西瓦尔的整个下半身都暴露在他面前。“我会很快的。”

他倒不怕承认自己快。帕西瓦尔忍不住笑了一下，又被重重撞得呻吟出声。“啊……纽特……对我温柔些。”

他的声音低哑挑逗，“求你了，斯卡曼德先生——”

纽特重重吻他。帕西瓦尔在他耳边一声声的叫他的名字，让他无可抑制的颤抖。水声和帕西瓦尔低沉如大提琴的嗓音交杂在漆黑的房间里，他们周围家具的轮廓渐渐清晰，窗外晨光熹微，天缓缓亮起来了。

已经早上了，动物们该喂食了，纽特去客厅里找他的皮箱。厨房里没有人，他借住在此的哥哥今天竟然没有做早饭，他穿着整齐地坐在沙发上，手里夹着一根燃到尽头的烟，茶几上的烟灰缸里已经有了不少烟头，他仿佛是坐在沙发上抽了半夜的烟。

“别在我家抽烟。”纽特皱皱眉头。

忒修斯抬头看他一眼。“我下了隔离咒。”

“仍然有烟味。”纽特不满道，他打开皮箱，往里面踏进了一只脚。

“下次下个隔音咒吧。”忒修斯在他背后说。“你们挺吵的。”

“我忘记了。”纽特毫无诚意的说，他回头挑衅的看忒修斯。“你可以选择给自己一个静音咒的。”

“下次我会的。”

纽特看了他很久，忒修斯看回去。兄弟俩对视了很久，忒修斯先断开了视线，起身向厨房走去。

“早饭想吃什么？”

“火腿蛋松饼。”纽特毫不客气的点菜，一边往箱子下面爬去。“对了，你能帮帕西请个假吗？我不觉得他早上能起得来床了。”

他语气中有一丝雀跃的得意，忒修斯责备的看他一眼。“今天的会议安全部长必须出席。你该体谅他的，我们中的一些人还是有正经事要做的。”

“你可以喝一口他的复方汤剂替他去。”纽特没心没肺的耸耸肩，顺着梯子爬了下去，消失在了箱子里。

忒修斯盯着那个箱子看，好像纽特还会突然从里面冒出来似的。

“小混蛋。”过了很久，他轻声说。


End file.
